Derrière le comptoir
by atchi7.8
Summary: Sakura Haruno est agée de 17ans. Elle travail dans un Club d'hôte ainsi qu'un petit Kombini, le tout afin de payer une vie à sa mère gravement malade. Alors qu'elle viens d'être engagé, un jeune homme nommé Sasuke Uchiha viens sans cesse tout les soirs...
1. Chapter 1

**Derrière le comptoire.**

Chapitre 1 : Condition de vie et condition de job.

J'avoue que je perds un peu mon temps en ce moment. Je ne fais rien de ma vie, je ne vais pas à l'école et la seule chose que je sais faire pour l'instant c'est d'avoir trouvé un nouvel appartement pour ma mère et moi ainsi qu'un job miteux au Kombini le plus proche. Sans oublier ce fameux job qui nous servira de gagne pain bonus,hôtesse dans un club d'hôte. Non, vraiment la vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeau. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai 17 ans. Je viens d'emménager dans la ville surpeuplé de Konoha dans un appart de gens pauvres. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune autre option, ayant une mère malade à la charge, un père partie vivre le rêve américain à Las Vegas - le con - et une expulsion pour un loyer de trop en retard, je n'avais, je vous le jure, nul autre choix que d'emménager là.

Sur ce, je dis au revoir à ma mère qui passait ses journées au lit. Les rares fois ou elle se sentait bien elle me préparait la cuisine, mais croyez moi, rare son les fois ou j'arrive chez moi le dîné soigneusement préparer. Je ne blâmes personne sauf la maladie elle-même. Pour l'instant, voir ma mère en vie est la seule chose qui compte. Ainsi que payerles factures, les médicaments et les frais réguliers… Je passai donc le cadre de ma porte n'oubliant aucunement de la barrer, je lançai un regard vers mon nouveau voisin qui venait d'entrer chez lui. Je l'ignorai. Quoi que cela fût dure beau comme il était. Totalement mon genre, grand brun au teint pâle et au yeux incroyablement foncé. Faut croire que je suis très spécifique et que j'ai de la chance dans ma vague de malheur. Je me décidai enfin à arriver dans le Kombini. Comme c'était mon cinquième chiffres, je pouvais bien rester toute seule maintenant et m'occuper du commerce. Je restai en arrière du comptoir.

C'EST LONG! Je m'ennuyais à mourir! Je me permis de prendre un gratteux. Tien, si je gagne le gros lot, j'achète une maison et une infirmière à domicile. Si seulement j'aurais les moyens. Ma mère serait en mesure de retrouver le moral, de ne plus penser que la mort approche. Parfois j'ai peur qu'elle parte en folie. Je soupirai en aperçevant mon billet non-gagnant.

-C'est rare qu'on gagne, ce n'est que du gaspillage d'argent. Dit tout à coup un client qui venait de poser un sac de chips sur le comptoire.

Je le reconnus aussitôt c'était le jeune brun qui m'était destiné comme voisin.

-Cependant, continua-t-il, je vais t'en prendre quatre de ceux-ci.

Il pointa alors quatre billets. Je passai le tout sous le scanneur et emballas sa commande dans un sac.

-Merci pour vos encouragements. Dis-je lorsqu'il quitta le super marché.

Je sens que je vais m'emmerder à faire ce putain de job tout les soirs. Je vais finir pas crever avec ma mère si sa continu. Mon horraire est bien trop^extravertie pour moi. Sortie à 14h pour le kombini puis, la fin de chiffre à 22h. Je prend le bus jusqu'en ville pour aller dans le club d'hôte et si j'ai de la chance je part vers 3h du mat'. Tout dépant de la clientèle. Quoi que je me plainderai pas, les – énormes – pourboire que j'ai m'aide à arrondir les fins de mois.

Enfin! Délivrance! La fille qui me remplace à compté de 22h vient tout juste d'arrivé. Elle est blonde et je crois que j'ai le même âge qu'elle.

-Alors? Me dit-elle en arrivant derrière le comptoire, il n'y a pas trop de monde?

-Quedalle. Bon bonne soirée, moi je me tire. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

-Ah au fait! Cria-t-elle à mon inssu, ton nom?

-Sakura Haruno et toi?

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Enchanté! Hurlai-je après m'être éclipsé vers l'arrêt de la bus.

Je déteste ce boulot mais ô mon dieu qu'il paye un max. Non pas celui du kombini, celui en tant qu'hôte. Je m'affublai de mon bunny cosplay. Des collants noir, un sweat noir telle une danseuse de ballerine, seule différence près la queue en forme de ponpon blanc sur mon postérieure et l'imansse décolté ainsi que les oreilles et les guants blancs. Comme je n'au aucune pudeur – faut croire que personne en a en rentrant dans une telle place - je marchai avec une bouteille de sake entre les mains. Allant voir monsieur x et monsieur y… Voila comment cela se passe. J'ai la plupart du temps des clients habituel, donc la plus part sont marié, je leur serve du sake, en échange de quoi je dois écouter leur pathétique vie de PDG d'entreprise, de leur riche et oasive femme qui leur fait chier, bref des trucs pas très interessant. Mais je dois tout de même m'affublé de ce stupid sourire je-vous-écoute-en-souriant-bêtement. De temps en temps les hommes les plus ivres veulent votre corps. À ce moment j'appelle le garde d'entrée qui appelle derechef un taxis s'il va trop loin. Mais moi je leur laisse me toucher les cuisses. Avant de partir il me donne un très gros pouboir. J'avoue que cela me répugne, voir des gros japonais en manque d'affection me tripoter, de plus qu'ils sont assez hideux et vieux, mais disant qu'à chaque fois j'ai l'image de ma mère qui sourit, donc je fais comme si de rien était. Ah! Ce qu'on ferais pas pour voir les êtres qui nous son cher sourire.

-1 mois plus tard-

Es-ce moi ou j'ai la net impression que les cernes qui sont sous mes yeux ne veulent plus disparaître? Je me regardai dans le miroire. Mon teint était totalement amoché. Je soupirai. Je ne me trouverai pas de petit ami avec une tronche comme la mienne. Quoi que si j'ai le temps d'avoir un petit ami c'est qu'il y a un problème. Je dormais tout l'avant midi et l'après midi jusqu'au petit matin était consacré au boulot. Avec mécontentement je me dirigeai vers le petit Kombini. Je restai derrière mon comptoir. Il n'y avait vraiment personne à ces heures la. C'est alors que j'entrevis le directeur du Kombini il vint me voir.

-Alors, pas trop mal ce job hein? Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon patron était un vieux bonhomme de 51 ans. Avec une légère bédaine et ses cheveux blancs, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit marier. Cependant, il est marier. Sa femme s'appelle Tsunade, elle à le même âge que lui mais elle est sensiblement plus belle. D'un teint radieux pour son âge, et de jolie cheveux blond, et non blanc, - merci la teinture - une forte poitrine ainsi qu'un air vainqueur sur son visage 24/24h. Bref, pour couraunez le tout, mon patron Jiraiya est un sale pervert.

-J'ai vu mieux. Répondis-je tout bonnement.

Il serrant alors sa ceinture.

-À d'autre! Ça na paraît peut-être pas mais mon commerce roule! Tu sais le restaurant d'à côté, Ichiraku Ramen?

J'acquieçai sans rien dire.

-Eh bien il m'appartient, aisni que la librairie dans face.

-Ah….dis-je d'un ton lasse.

-Ma femme et moi gagnons beaucoup d'argent, alors compte-toi chanceuse de travailler par mis nous!

-Je vous assure que c'est une joie qui m'éprant tout les jours monsieur. Dis-je faussement enjoué.

-Bien! Répondit-il aussi enjoué, c'est avec des gens comme toi que j'ai envie de faire équipe! Tu es très doué! Bientôt je t'apprendrai à grader.

Comme si ce travail était difficile.

-Grader? L'intérogeai-je.

-Biensûre! Que penses-tu? Tu apprendras bien vite à calculer les dépots de mes commerces, ton salaire sera augmenter aussi!

Je me redressai alors la tête.

-Ah oui?

Il n'y a que la partie salaire qui m'interesse. En me redressant j'aperçus mon client habituel.

-Si je te le dis! Par contre une bonne formation sera de mise, toute cette argent qui se promène de compte en compte, tu en seras la responsable! Tu as un avenir ici!

-J'en suis très honoré monsieur! Dis-je faussement enthousiaste.

-Aller prend ce gamin, je retourne chez moi.

Il ébourriffa mes cheveux et sortit du kombini. Ça alors, si je grade il a dit que mon salaire allait augmenté! S'il augmente assez peut-être que je pourrais quitté ce stupide accoutrement de bunny girl!

-Ahem!

Je sursautai en aperçevant le brun. Ça fait exactement un mois et une semaine que je travail dans ce kombini et il vient acheter n'importe quoi TOUT les soirs. Je ne rigole pas, à chaque soir à la même heure il vient acheter, de la bouffes et quatres gratteux.

-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Dis-je en prenant machinalement les quatre billets de loteries.

Il sortie alors sa carte de débit. Je la passai.

-Un total de 900¥. Dis-je machinalement.

J'embalai sa commande.

-Tu vas peut-être finir par gagner. Dis-je en pointant ses billets de lotteries, Tu es accro ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai de l'argent en trop.

Je le toissai d'un air bête.

-Tu as jamais pensé à donner ton surplus d'argent à des organismes ? dis-je légèrement visée.

-Je donne pas mon argent à des inconnues, moi. Répondit-il froidement.

-Alors, tu vas devenir gros. Répliquai-je en pointant le tas de sucreries qu'il venait d'acheter.

-C'est pas pour moi.

-C'est pour qui alors ?

-Pour mon chat.

-Tu essais de me faire croire que ton putain de matou bouffe des chips, des bonbons et de la bière ?

-Non, la bière est pour moi. Dit-il.

Je soupirai en roulant ma tête.

-Vraiment, il y a plein de gens qui jette leur argent par la fenêtre ! me plaignis-je.

Décidement, cet homme était étrange.

-Le jour ou tu verras de l'argent tombé par ma fenêtre c'est parce qu'il a un bandis dans ma maison qui tente de me voler.

Je soupirai.

-Aller dégage, moi je tiens à ma promotion et j'ai comme la certitude que de causer avec toi ne me la donnera pas. Me défendis-je.

Je n'avais pas besoin de gens étranges dans ma vie.

-Ton horraire de travail c'est bien de 14h à 22h ? me questionna mon client.

-Wow ! m'extasiai-je faussement, c'est pas croyable.

-Alors, s'impatienta-t-il, j'ai raison ?

-Écoute, je ne suis pas la personne qui vient acheter de la malbouffe à mon chat ainsi que des gratteux tout les soirs.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Et la personne qui te remplace ensuite c'est qui ?

C'était quoi toute ces questions ?

-T'es de la police ou quoi ? m'écriai-je, je n'ai fais aucun crime et si je sais que je suis mineur et que je n'ai pas encore le droit de travailler au Bunny Host Club mais vu ma situation je…

-Tu travail au Bunny Host Club ? me dit-il l'air surpris.

-T'es de la police ?

-Aucunement.

-Alors, oui je travail là. Et c'est une Ino Yamanaka qui me suit à l'horraire.

-Interessant. Dit-il.

-Mouais… murmurai-je.

C'est alors qu'il sortit en me laissant derrière mon comptoire. C'était quoi cette personne bizzaroide ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Derrière le comptoir**

Chapitre 2 : Condition d'ami, Condition de voisin.

Wow! Vraiment, je suis satisfaite, je suis pleine au as avec mon magnifique, mon Ô! Merci dieu, mon incroyable 800¥ de l'heure! Non, vraiment de 713¥ à 800¥, je vous jure je vais maintenant acheter une maison et surtout ma fameuse infirmière à domicile…  
Je vous affirme que je suis totalement sarcastique. Ce n'est pas avec 87¥ de plus que je vais aller bien loin. J'adore mon salaire j'adore mon job – MENTEUSE – j'adore ma vie (?). Quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne vais pas me plaindre sur de l'argent en plus non vraiment pas. Je soupirai. Ça fait un mois intensif que je dois me taper tout les conseils de Jiraiya et Tsunade. Comment faire ci, comment faire ça, comme ci, comme ça…Par chance je suis tolérante avec eux parce qu'ils sont gentils. Ils ne me posent pas de question concernant mon travail qui commence trop tôt pour aller à l'école ainsi que ma mère qui ne se pointe jamais nulle part mais qui existe. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous assure que maintenant, je sais compter l'argent les yeux fermé!

-Hé ho! Sortez de la lune! S'entêta une vieille femme.

Je la regardai. Elle était petite, cheveux court barbouillé en un blanc vieillot, des lunettes argents se tenait sur son bout de nez, ses veines de mains étaient bizarrement gonflé pour son âge…ce qu'elle était magané par les fêtes, elle, ça alors!

-ouais, ouais…maugréai-je.

Je passai ses innombrables paquets de cigarettes. Elle se plaignit du prix exorbitant, quoi que vu le nombre de paquet, pas étonnant. Bref des clients comme cela, moi je n'ai qu'une envie, les envoyer paître au diable. Lorsqu'elle sortit, je soupirai et m'adossa au mur derrière moi. Je fermai les yeux et me frotta le front. Quel mal de tête effroyable. J'ai presque envie de sécher le bulot de lapine.

-Grosse journée? S'enquit alors Sasuke.

J'ouvris les yeux et m'avança vers le comptoir.

-Non, mais je déteste les vieilles femmes insatisfaites qui se tus à coup de cigarettes. Me déplorai-je.

Il étouffa un rire. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais rire. Je le voyais TOUT les jours, parfois même à l'appartement, quoi que nous bavardons qu'un peu à chaque fois. Il déposa alors deux caisses de bières énormes. Je sourcillai.

-C'est la fête ce soir. Murmurai-je en scannant les caisses.

-Que quelques amis. Me rectifia-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en souriant subtilement.

-C'est toujours comme ça au début. Le narguai-je.

Je soupirai encore une autre fois et me frotta pour la énième fois le front.

-Prend des cachets, ça aide contre le mal de tête incorrigible. Me souffla-t-il alors dans l'oreille lorsque je m'appuyai exagérément sur le comptoir.

Je sourirai en me remontant.

-Si tu n'as rien à faire, continua-t-il, tu passeras chez moi.

-J'aurais bien dit oui, mais je dois aller au Bunny Host Club. Avouai-je péniblement.

-Voyons Sakura!

Je restai interdite, c'était bien la première fois qu'il disait mon nom. Quoi que moi je n'ai jamais dis son nom aussi.

-Si seulement… me lamentai-je.

-Regarde-toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas la forme, tu es blanche et en plus tu as un mal de tête inimaginable, ça n'attire pas les clients ça tu le sais?

Je le regardai perplexe. D'habitude, nos conversations restais sur le ton basique, style la pluie et le beau temps mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de différent. Je plissai les yeux tout en l'observant. Je réfléchissais devant Sasuke puis je repensai à ma mère et je soupirai –encore-.

-Désolé, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce petit montant d'argent journalier. Admis-je.

-Une soirée ça te rapporte combien environ? Me demanda-t-il alors direct.

-Hun...Dis-je un peu surprise, environ 5000¥.

-Ah bon…dit-il nonchalamment, donne moi donc mes quatre billets de loterie.

Je passai ma main sous le plastique et pris ses quatres billet.

-Désolé j'ai oubliée de les scanners.

Je passai ses billets et lui dit le prix.

-Je vais faire un retrait avec tout ça.

-Parfait de combien? Demandai-je.

-6000¥ de plus.

Je le regardai indécise tout en appuyant sur les touches de la caisse. Approuvé, je lui tendis le papier puis l'argent.

-Tiens. dit-il alors en me tendant la liasse de billet.

Je sursautai intérieurement tout en le regardant étrangement.

-qu'es-ce que tu as? Quémandai-je.

-J'aimerais d'engagé pour la soirée. J'aimerais bien avoir une bunny girl à ma petit soirée.

Sasuke me regardait étrangement, comme s'il avait y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

-C'est une plaisanterie? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Non. Pas du tout. Je veux que ce soir, à 22h, tu sois chez moi en bunny girl et que tu fasses ton travail.

Je calculai alors…Voyons voir…Il me donne même 1 000¥ de plus. Merdalors. Je pris la liasse de billets et la rangea dans ma poche de jeans. Il me lança un petit sourire ainsi qu'un regard – à tomber – tout en prenant ses sacs et partit du Kombini. Je roulai mes yeux vaincu. Je me sentais un peu malsaine de sécher mon boulot d'hôte pour 1 000¥ de plus. D'être payé pour aller ailleurs.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Presqu'aucun client comme à l'habitude. Il me restait plus qu'un petit chiffre d'une demi-heure. Maintenant je travaillais plus tard pour faire le dépôt. Je parlais plus souvent à Ino Yamanaka. Justement, elle passa le cadre de porte un peu essoufflé.

-Ouf, j'ai manqué le train. Dit-il en arrangeant ses longs cheveux blonds.

Je rigolai puis empoigna ma tâche qui me valait un joyeux 87¥ de plus par heure. Je finis alors de compter tout le dépôt des petites entreprise de Jiraiya et Tsunade. Je le mis dans le coffre fort puis je descendis en bas. Ino me regardai interloquée.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as? Dis-je espiègle.

-Ben, d'habitude tu te dépêches à fond pour aller je ne sais trop ou et la tu marche comme si de rien était. Me répondit-elle.

-ah! C'est parce que ce soir je n'ai pas à me dépêcher voila tout.

-au fait! Dit-elle lorsque j'enfilai ma parka.

-mm?

-Tu vas ou après? Je veux parler des moments ou tu te dépêches?

-Je…dis-je en m'éternisant sur le e.

Je clignai des yeux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-En fait, je travail de nuit dans une entreprise de ménage.

Elle acquiesça.

-Voila qui m'éclaire, tu as quel âge?

-J'ai un gros 21ans. Mentis-je.

Elle pouffa de rire avant de me montrer ma carte de membre du Bunny Host Club. Je soupirai tout en la reprenant dans mes mains.

-Tu sais, m'avoua-t-elle en reprenant son calme, Si tu finis tes études et que tu te spécialise dans un emploi tu risque de gagner beaucoup plus que ce que tu fais en ce moment.

Je lui souris, touché qu'elle pense à moi d'une manière aussi fraternel.

-Je sais.

Je passai l'encadrement de la porte et marcha jusqu'à chez moi qui n'étais en fait qu'à deux pâtés de maison. Je débarrai mon appartement, je dois avouer que je m'attardais beaucoup dans l'entrée, souhaitant secrètement de croiser Sasuke. Ce qui n'arrive malheureusement pas. Je haussai des épaules puis je rentrai finalement chez moi. J'allai directement voir ma mère.

-Salut m'man! Dis-je avec entrain, tu as mangé ce que je t'ai préparé? Je l'ai laissé dans le frigo.

Elle me sourit. Ce qu'elle ressemblait à un ange!

-Oui, merci Sakura. Au fait, dit-elle après avoir toussé, tu rentre tôt…enfin plus tôt que prévue car 4h du matin ça reste tôt n'es-ce pas?

Je souriais en lui donnant un verre d'eau frais.

-J'ai été invité à une petite soirée à vrai dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis payer! La rassurai-je.

Elle caressa mon visage un moment tout en me souriant.

-Tu auras été la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver ma petite Sakura!

Je fronçai des sourcils et m'empara alors de sa main.

-Arrête de parler comme si tu t'en allais! Me frustrai-je.

-Ne soit pas sotte s'il te plaît…dit-elle en toussotant.

Je me refrognais en boudant.

-Tu es encore tellement jeune. Je suis entrain de pourrir ta jeunesse avec ma vieillesse.

-Ne Dis pas n'importe quoi non plus! Je suis correcte! C'est plutôt le contraire non? Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui?

-Sakura…soupira-t-elle, je t'ai dis que j'allais de mal en pire. Ne t'apis-toi pas sur moi. Je me sens déjà bien assez coupable comme ça.

Je me levai alors.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute si tu es malade et que ce con de père est partit. Si je ne m'occupe pas de toi qui le feras dis-moi? Personne. Mais je le fais parce que je t'aime alors…me justifia-je.

-Je vais mourir Sakura…dit-elle sérieusement mais en gardant le sourire.

Je fronçai des sourcils tout en serrant la mâchoire. Ce que je déteste lorsqu'elle me dit des choses comme cela.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir! Tu va voir, je vais te payer les meilleurs soins infirmier qui soit et bientôt on ira danser ensemble!

Je me levai en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Rendu dans celle-ci j'éclatai en sanglot dans mon lit. Merdalors. J'ai failli faire une scène devant ma mère. Elle n'a aucunement besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Et moi, je dois faire plus d'argent! Plus d'argent équivaut à plus de traitement pour ca putain de maladie qui la ronge, et du coup, on sera de nouveau heureux. Je te le promets.

J'allai prendre une douche, puis me sécha les cheveux, j'enfilai mon habit de Bunny girl, me coiffa et me maquilla comme au Bunny Host Club. De nos jours il faut être riche pour survivre alors dorénavant, je ferai tout pour avoir le maximum d'argent possible et plus jamais ma mère ne va prévoir sa mort qui n'est qu'une pâle copie d'une pensé aussi fausse qu'un dentier de vieille bique!


	3. Chapter 3

**Derrière le comptoir**

Chapitre 3 : Condition de plan et condition de folie.

J'étais finalement prête. Je dis au revoir à ma mère, lui promettant de m'amuser puis sortit de l'appartement et alla frapper à côté. J'entendais la musique, des gens criés, des bouteilles se fracassant, puis la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Sasuke. Il me gratifia d'un sourire malicieux.

-Content que tu sois venu. Me dit-il en me laissant entrer.

Je lui renvoyai son sourire. Son appartement était exactement structuré comme la mienne. Rentrant dans la cuisine, puis celle-ci débouche sur le salon, un couloir plus loin avec deux chambres et une salle de bain. Sasuke m'escorta jusqu'au salon. J'aperçus alors les gens qui faisaient la fête. Il y avait un blond aux yeux bleus, un autre avec de longs cheveux noir bleuté avec des yeux gris, un autre avec des cheveux brun foncé rattaché en une espèce de couette, deux mecs avec des cheveux décoloré blanc au style Punk puis un grand gars battit les cheveux roux en bataille. Je remarquai alors qu'ils étaient tous très Industriel Punk. Quoi que je n'ai jamais porté attention à Sasuke qui portait toujours un manteau mais je remarquai alors qu'il était tout comme eux.

-Sasuke, tu apporte de la belle visite! Cria un punk aux cheveux longs et blanc.

-Je vous présente Sakura Haruno, je l'ai payé pour qu'on se sente comme dans un Host Club.

Ils me dirent tous salut à l'unisson avec des regards mesquins. Sasuke me tapota le dos.

-Aller, me chuchota-t-il, au boulot.

J'allai alors m'asseoir sur le Canapé avec les mains remplis de bouteille de bière. J'étais entre les des blanc punk.

-Je vous serre une bière? Dis-je d'un ton aguicheur.

-Tu peux bien me servir ce que tu veux! Ria l'un d'eux.

Je m'affligeai alors de mon sourire je-suis-une-salope-ce-soir, puis leur donna à boire. La soirée se passa bien. J'avalai quelques fois des petits remontant pour me dégourdir et c'est alors que j'aperçus que la pièce se remplissait de gens. Je fis la connaissance de plusieurs garçons. Kimimaro et Suigetsu étaient les deux Punk blanc, puis, Shikamaru le mec au cheveu noir en couette, Neji au regard nacré et Naruto le petit blond tout mignon. Je dois dire que Sasuke avait vraiment de beaux amis. Je rencontrai au cours de la soirée le frère de Sasuke, Itachi puis Sasori un cyberpunk au cheveu rouge accompagné de son ami Deidara le deuxième Cyberpunk. Pein qui détenaient une compagnie de ferraille sur le visage du à ses incalculables piercings…bref, je servais de la boisson à c'est personne et ils me donnèrent même du pour boire. Sasori m'en donna d'ailleurs beaucoup. Quoi qu'il était ivre et qu'il me touchait un peu –beaucoup-. Quoi que j'étais ivre moi aussi.

C'est alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé qui était vide à ce moment lorsque Sasori veint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui gratifiai d'un sourire. Je ne voyais plus très bien. J'avais plus bu que ce que je me permettais normalement au Bunny Host Club. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Tu es séduisante. Me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je le tassai légèrement tout en gardant mes mains sur son torse et ris. Il se rapprocha encore de moi mais à défaut de me susurrer des compliments à l'oreille il me lécha le visage. J'en frissonnai. Je me tournai vers lui et sa bouche étant à quelques millimètres de la mienne, je sentais son souffle dans ma bouche. Pris d'une fugace envie, nous nous embrassâmes à pleine bouche sur le canapé. Les autres ne s'en rendaient évidement pas compte puisque tout le monde était saoul. Ses mains passèrent dans l'entre de mes cuisses. Nos embrassades se firent un peu plus langoureuses, puis je fus tiré par le bras. Je me retournai et aperçus Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Dis-je heureuse de le voir.

Je me levai avec difficulté et le serra dans mes bras, accostant mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Sakura tu as trop bus. Dit-il.

Je me dandinai près de lui.

-Sasuke…murmurai-je toujours en me frottant –fallait voir ça!- sur lui.

C'est alors que je commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou, oubliant ce que je venais de faire avec Sasori. Il me détacha de lui puis je lui infligeai d'un regard de chien battu.

-Tu ne me trouve pas à ton goût? Dis-je faussement boudeuse.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser ici…murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

C'est alors qu'il m'empoigna le bras et me traina jusque dans une chambre. Il me lança presque sur le lit. J'atterris sur ce dernier et me mis à rire.

-wow! C'est ta chambre, c'est plutôt classe, qu'es-ce que tu fais dans une immeuble dépave comme celle-ci!? Oh! M'extasiai-je, tu as une belle petite famille…

C'est alors que je mis ma main sur ma bouche. J'entendis Sasuke jurer puis il partit en vitesse de sa chambre et rentra aussi vite que partit une poubelle à la main. Il l'a posa près de moi.

-Si tu es malade…

-Je ne serai pas malade! Le coupai-je.

Puis s'est alors que je déglutis toute la boisson qu'il y avait dans mon estomac. Sasuke s'approcha de moi et me tenait les cheveux. Après avoir dégoupillé au moins six bouteilles de bières, je me roulai dans son lit.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'avais extrêmement mal au cœur et en plus je n'étais même pas chez moi. Je me tournai et aperçus que j'étais seul. Je ne me rappelle presque de rien…J'espère très fort que je n'ai pas faite une folle de moi. Je me levai et je m'aperçus dans le miroir. Merdalors! J'étais encore en Bunny. Je regardai autour de moi et pris une chemise qui trainait par terre. Je l'enfilai et sortit alors de la chambre. Je m'attendais à voir plein de gens coucher n' importe où, des bouteilles et des dégâts mais rien de tout ça n'était le paysage que j'aperçus en débarquant dans le salon. En fait, tout était rangé, il n'y avait personne, d'ailleurs on aurait pus croire qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eux dans cette appartement. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et aperçus Sasuke assis à sa table entrain de lire le journal avec un café à la main. Il s'aperçus alors de ma présence.

-Il y a du café si tu veux et des aspirines sur le comptoir. Dit-il.

Je me tournai et aperçus le tout. Que je n'hésitai aucunement à prendre derechef. Je m'assois alors près de Sasuke. Il ne lâcha pas son journal des yeux. Je me sentis alors coupable d'avoir autant bu.

-Hun…bredouillai-je alors gênée, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

Il posa enfin son regard dans le mien.

-Désolé pour quoi?

-Eh bien…J'ai un peu trop bu et du coup je n'ai pas faite mon travail comme il se doit.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Ton travail a été fait avec professionnalisme.

-Pardon? Sursautai-je, je crois que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être une Hotesse alors. Riai-je mal à l'aise.

-En fait Sakura, dit-il nonchalamment, je dois t'avouer que tout ça était un teste.

Je fronçai des sourcils incertains de comprendre.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire? M'enquis-je.

Il posa son journal et pris une gorger de café, je le dévisageai toujours.

-Je voulais voir jusqu'à ou tu étais capable d'aller pour faire de l'argent.

Je restai estomaquée. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? De quoi se mêlait-il d'ailleurs? Si j'ai besoin d'argent ce n'est pas son problème et encore moins de ses oignons.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke, dis-je d'un ton neutre, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

-Pourquoi as-tu autant besoin d'argent? Me lança-t-il du tact au tact.

Je le fixai encore quelques secondes puis soupira en plongeant mon regard dans le brun caramélisé de mon café.

-Ma mère est gravement malade et je suis la seule sur qui elle peut compter aujourd'hui donc je dois payer le loyer, l'épicerie ainsi que les frais médicaux. Avouai-je.

-Si tu avais les moyens, répondit-il, ta mère pourrait se rétablir.

Je souriais tristement.

-En tout cas, elle aurait beaucoup plus de chance qu'en ce moment.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je sirotai mon café tranquille en passant à ce que je ferais avec une énorme somme d'argent. Merdalors, c'est vraiment idiot. Les gens les plus cons sont surement les gens les plus chanceux. Je me demande pourquoi es-ce que les gens biens doivent toujours être dans la misère? Ma mère n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Sakura. Dit alors Sasuke sur un ton un peu trop sérieux, j'ai prévue de faire un énorme vol de banque mais d'abord je dois avoir un budget.

Je sourcillai et resta interdite.

-Un…vol de banque? Dis-je étonné, mais tu es gravement blessé au cerveau toi!

Je me levai.

-Attend Sakura. Si je suis tout les soirs au Kombini, si je te pose autant de questions et si je t'ai choisi ce n'est pas par hasard.

J'avoue que je n'avas pas besoin d'être en compagnie de gens timbré aussi beau soit-il c'était surement la dernière chose qu'il me fallait, mais je m'étais arrêter et j'avoue que j'étais assez curieuse de voir ce qu'il voulait de moi. Alors étrangement je me rassiai.

-Explique-toi. Dis-je avec autorité pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Ça va faire bientôt six mois que je prévois de faire un vol au Kombini, mais pour ce faire je devais d'abord m'infiltrer c'est ce que j'avais prévue de faire mais lorsque j'ai entendu la conversation de Jiraiya et toi concernant ton nouveau grade j'ai eu une bien meilleur idée. C'est alors que je te testais pour savoir tes objectifs, à quel point tu désirais de l'argent, et hier soir si je t'ai payé plus cher que ton autre emploi c'était simplement pour savoir si je ne faisais pas fausse route.

Je le regardai perplexe.

-Je veux que nous fassions ce vol à deux. Continua alors Sasuke.

Je restai muette.

-Non mais tu es vraiment un malade toi! M'écriai-je.

Je me levai alors et cette fois-ci je partis pour de vrai de chez Sasuke, sans oublier de faire claquer la porte. Je rentrai chez moi et je dégradai Sasuke dans mes pensées. Il est vraiment fou, si je me fais pincer je suis bonne pour la prison et je peux alors dire adieu à ma mère qui se retrouvera seule! Je ne peux pas me permettre un tel risque. Même si j'ai extrêmement besoin d'argent je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'abandonner ma mère.

Je me dirigeai d'ailleurs dans sa chambre pour voir comment elle allait. J'entre-ouvris la porte et la regarda. Elle dormait. Elle s'agitait légèrement dans son lit. Puis je fronçai des yeux. Elle toussait, elle toussait tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle crachait ses poumons. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensifs. Puis son sommeille devint alors plus animé, elle se roulait dans tout les draps, s'emmêlant. Elle beuglait des mots inconnus. Je me précipitai alors vers elle, la réveillant doucement. Elle était à bout de souffle. Je la regardai étonné.

-Maman! Tout va bien?

Elle me sourit en essuyant son front remplit de sueur.

-Tu va bien.

Je fronçai des sourcils.

-Depuis quand…? Murmurai-je.

Le regard de ma mère devint alors déformé par la tristesse et la peur. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Depuis quand es-ce que l'état de ma mère a-t-elle empirer au point ou je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. Je m'en allai de sa chambre en courant, sentais mes larmes sur mon visage. Non, s'il te plaît ne part pas maman, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. J'aurais du être plus alerte à son comportement. J'aurais du voir que la maladie était en train de prendre le dessus. Je pris ma douche et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'imaginai le plan de Sasuke. Je brassai la tête et me dis que si je me faisais prendre les conséquences en seraient encore plus pénibles que maintenant, ce n'était pas un risque que j'allais courir de sitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Derrière le comptoir**

Chapitre 4 : Condition de mort et condition de souhait.

Un mois entier passa, je revis Sasuke que les soirs lorsqu'il venait acheter ce donc il avait de besoin. Je décidai même de couper un peu les ponts. Même si au fond je l'appréciais bien, il était un peu fou de vouloir faire un vol. Ma mère…eh bien, elle n'allait pas mieux mais j'osais espérer qu'elle se rétablisse soit un tout petit peu. Pour me donner un peu de courage. J'ai failli me faire renvoyer du Bunny Host Club pour mon manque de discipline. Mais j'avais prié de ne pas me renvoyer. Enfin bref, le tout était devenu un peu plus comme avant.

-Belle journée non? Dit alors Sasuke en s'approchant du comptoir.

Je sourcillai.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper du temps. Dis-je sans expression.

Je passai en scanneur ces articles. Il paya puis prit ses sacs.

-Ma proposition tiendra toujours tu sais.

Il me disait ça chaque fois qu'il parait je fis des signes de mains en roulant les yeux. Une heure plus tard quelqu'un que je reconnu s'avança vers moi.

-Hé! Dit-il joyeux, je te reconnais tu es la Bunny qui était à la petite fête de Sasuke.

Je souris gentiment. Si je me souviens bien, lui c'était Naruto. Comme Sasuke et ses amis, il avait un look punk, ''emo''. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à mon style, enfin je veux dire que je n'achetais pas de marque et mon style était plutôt décontracter mais c'est vrai que j'avais une touche de punk. Quoi que j'aime la musique punk plus que le pop de la radio.

-Oui, je me souviens de toi aussi! Répondis-je.

-Alors, quoi de neuf? Quémanda-t-il en posant des pots de nouille instantané sur le comptoir.

-Pas grand-chose et toi? Répondis-je.

-C'est calme…j'ai hâte à la prochaine fête. Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'en rigolai de cœur joie.

-Bon, continua-t-il, je dois y aller moi. Au plaisir de se revoir!

Il me lança un au revoir de la main avant d'entamer la sortie. Je souris en le regardant s'éloigner. Puis je fronçai des sourcils lorsque Sasuke lui rentra dedans l'air pressé Naruto parla mais je n'entendis rien de ce qu'il pu dire, il entra dans le kombini en sueur.

-Sakura! Vient vite! Me dit-il.

-Quoi? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est ta mère!! S'exclama-t-il.

Naruto était resté non loin d'ici il me lança un regard. Je passai par-dessus le comptoir, mon cœur se resserra. Non pourquoi? Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je courus jusqu'à mon appartement et j'eu les larmes aux yeux lorsque je vis l'équipe des infirmiers prendre ma mère en civière. Il l'a placèrent dans l'ambulance je sautillai entre eux.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe, que s'est-il passé!? M'exclamai-je comme une furie.

Un homme en blouse blanche se tourna vers moi.

-Vous êtes sa fille?

J'hochai la tête.

-Vous pouvez monter. Votre mère à eu une crise.

Mon visage se déforma par la peur, la frustration, la haine, tout ses sentiments qui font ressurgir notre colère la plus profonde, la plus noir. J'embarquai dans l'ambulance sans hésiter. Ma mère était branché sur respiratoire. Nous avancions très vite vers l'hôpital.

-Vite, son rythme cardiaque baisse! Entendis-je un ambulancier dire.

Je regardai alors ma mère. Elle était embrouillée par mes larmes. Mes lèvres tremblaient, j'étais incapable de bouger un seul membre. Les infirmiers parlaient, criaient des instructions. Ils essayèrent de la ranimé lorsque le bruit sourd de la machine qui comptait les battements de son cœur s'attardèrent trop longtemps à mon goût. Mes oreilles n'entendaient plus. Je restai dans un état second à regarder la scène sans émotion. J'étais déconfis et je ne savais strictement pas quoi faire. Je passai une main sur mon visage, puis balaya mes cheveux de mon front. Je clignai des yeux, puis le bruit revint.

-Heure de la mort? Dit un ambulancier.

-21h54. Répondit l'autre.

J'ai du aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'appelai Jiraiya pour lui dire que je prenais deux semaines de congés ainsi qu'au Bunny Host Club. Je remplis des papiers concernant ma mère. Je rencontrai une psychologue qui me posa des questions sur mon état et comment j'allais présentement vivre. Si je devrais être placé dans une famille puisque je n'étais pas encore majeur et tout ce baratin. Ça faisait maintenant 4h que j'étais à l'hôpital et j'étais terriblement fatigué même s'il n'était qu'une heure du matin. La psychologue me ramena chez moi je lui assurai que j'allais bien et lui promis de lui rendre visite pour lui en assurer. Je montai les marches de l'appartement. Puis, je découvris Sasuke assis au pied de ma porte, lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il s'empressa de se lever et s'avança vers moi. Je le regardai et le serra dans mes bras tout en éclatant en sanglot. Il prit mes clefs de maison, et il m'apporta dans mon lit. Il se coucha près de moi et je m'endormis tel-quel. Je me réveillai dans l'après-midi du lendemain. Je retirai mon linge de la veille, le jeta par terre et enfilai un long gilet blanc recouvrant tout mon corps. Je marchai jusque dans ma cuisine et entrevis Sasuke assis à ma table de cuisine buvant un café. Je m'asseyais près de lui.

-Comment te sens-tu? Dit-il sans décrocher le nez de son journal.

-Je me sens fatigué malgré mes heures de sommeil. Avouai-je.

-Il y a du café frais.

Je posai un regard vers ma cafetière.

-Merci de t'occuper de moi Sasuke. Tu n'es pas aussi fou…

Il me regarda enfin et esquissa un sourire en coin un peu triste.

-En réalité, je suis vraiment fou, mais ça va ça fait plaisir à entendre.

Je poussai un rire bref et alla chercher une tasse de café. Une fois ceci fini je me rasseyais près de Sasuke. Je fixai le bois de ma table et Sasuke son journal. Merde. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Ma mère, dis-je au bout d'un instant, à toujours été honnête dans la vie, elle a toujours voulu que j'aille à l'école, que j'apprenne et grandisse de façon normal. Elle travaillait dure, enfin, dans le temps, et elle essayait toujours de me réconforté…

Sasuke avait lâché son journal et me regardait avec une expression stoïque.

-Alors pourquoi, dis-je un peu plus fort, alors pourquoi es-ce qu'elle est morte putain? Il y a des pédophile qui courent les rues et ma foutu mère est morte!

J'avais finis par hurler. J'étais fâchée. Fâchée contre la vie, contre la terre entière. À tout ces gens qui vivent heureux, à tous ceux qui vivent leur rêve. Aux bourgeois comme au fils et filles et de riche aux salopes qui se marient à des vieux…à tout ceux qui on tout car moi j'ai perdu. Je posai mes coudes sur ma table et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

-À quoi ses efforts ainsi que les miens ont-ils servis si elle est morte? Dis-je un peu plus calme au bout d'un instant, j'en ai assez, assez d'être gentille assez d'être honnête.

Sasuke m'écoutait toujours silencieusement et calmement.

-À quoi ça sert de vivre si on a perdu ce pourquoi on vivait? J'ai tout donné maintenant je n'ai plus de force et je ne sens plus aucune motivation à la vie. C'est fini j'en ai assez.

Je soupirai, puis, pris une gorgé de mon café.

-Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à me fendre le derrière pour subvenir à mes moyens, à travailler pour des pervers et être doté d'un misérable salaire. J'ai essayé de vivre comme ma mère me l'a éduqué en bonne t du forme, en citoyen honnête et malheureusement je porte à croire que le ciel n'apporte que les gens biens et ceux qui n'avaient rien. J'ai terriblement envie de faire chier ce peuple qui m'ennuis.

Je fronçai alors des sourcils.

-J'ai envie de vivre dans une belle et grande maison, avec une spas, une piscine, je veux payer à ma mère la plus belle des tombes…Sasuke, dis-je en me virant légèrement vers lui, faisons ce putain de vol.

Il esquissa un autre de ses sourires.

-Il a toujours été prévue de le faire ce vol. me répondit-il.

Je lui souris.

-Tu as un plan? Quémandai-je.

-Tu me crois aussi désorganisé? Bien sûre que j'ai un plan, il ne me manquait plus que la pièce maîtresse.

-Bien explique moi?

-C'est simple comme bonjour, un abruti aurait trouvé comment faire. Ino Yamanaka est la fille qui te précède dans ton chiffre. Alors il faudrait lui donner une raison de manquer une journée de boulot et que tu prennes son chiffre. Tu peux aisément manipuler l'argent total des industries de Jiraiya ainsi que Tsunade. C'est simple, pendant ce long chiffre quelqu'un fait un vol.

-Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi! M'exclamai-je.

-Certainement. En même temps tu me couvre pour la police et puis, on encaisse le Jack Pot!

Je souris en écoutant la fin de son plan. Voila ta douce et belle Revenge contre la terre maman!

-Je suis totalement partante! M'extasiai-je.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans ma cuisine. Sasuke et moi bavardons sur tout ce qu'on ferait avec l'argent amassé. Je rembourserai toute les dettes de ma mère qui me reviendront de droit, j'achèterai une belle et jolie tombe digne de ce nom. Digne de ma mère. Je décorerais mon appartement. Faut penser aussi que ce n'est qu'un tout petit montant d'argent. Certes intéressant mais de là à ne plus avoir à travailler…

Sasuke rentra chez lui aux petites heures du matin. Le lendemain nous avions prévue une rencontre pour notre plan Kombini. Je dormis en passant à ma tendre Revenge personnelle. Le lendemain j'allai déjeuner dans un petit resto avec Sasuke. Rester avec lui m'apaisait car je le sentais un peu comme moi. Malgré mon chagrin, j'étais capable de voir plus loin avec ce plan. Nous rentrâmes chez lui et nous nous affalèrent sur son canapé.

-Bon, dis-je, au boulot. Nous devons en premier trouver une façon de remplacer le chiffre d'Ino.

-Ouais, bon, j'ai trouvé le plan creuse toi un peu la tête! Me nargua-t-il.

Je soufflai un faible rire. Puis fus abasourdis en trouvant une idée.

-Et si Ino avait un rendez-vous? M'excitai-je.

-Un rendez-vous? S'intrigua Sasuke.

-Avec touts tes copains supers mignons je suis sûre qu'il y en a un qui peut bien l'invité à sortir un soir!

Il me lança un sourire complice.

-Tu trouve mes copains supers mignons? Niaisa-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Jaloux? Rigolai-je.

-Un peu oui. Mais sinon je trouve ton plan intéressant.

Je me surprise à le regarder avec un léger sourire. Puis je me demandai s'il était vraiment jaloux ou s'il niaisait.

-Arrange-toi pour qu'il vienne lorsque je serai au Kombini entre 22h et 22h30 je suis avec elle.

-Enregistré.

Je remarquai alors à l'instant que Sasuke avait toujours un journal près de lui.

-dit, demandai-je, pourquoi tu traine toujours le journal du jour?

-Pour la bourse!

Je ris puis griffonna dans le cahier de notre plan – qu'on brûlera une fois la tâche accomplis – et je me surprise à trouver Sasuke mignon lorsqu'il lisait le journal avec ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son magnifique visage ainsi que son piercing à la lèvre inférieur et ses lunettes de lecture grosse comme mon poing.


End file.
